


A Rose By Any Other Name

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: An old idea, F/F, Training for Ice Flower, White Rose - Freeform, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Vytal Festival Tournament just around the corner, Ruby has demanded that her and her teammates spend a number of days training and coming up with new attacks and maneuvers.</p><p>Weiss was not fond of the idea, but her leader dragged her along anyway. Ruby’s other mission in this training session was to convince her girlfriend that they could in fact date while training, however sidetracked they may inevitably become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is long overdue. I came up with the idea many months ago but didn’t like it the first time, but never trashed the document. After recently going through the folder where I put discarded ideas (in the hopes of perhaps salvaging them later) I revisited it and liked it and, well, here it is! Salvage complete!

Weiss couldn’t recall the last time she had been so stumped. Staring at Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster resting in the grass at her feet, she wasn’t sure what to think.

With the Tournament coming up Ruby had insisted that they begin training beyond their usual regimen and develop an arsenal of new techniques and whatnot, which of course meant that Weiss had to come along, being her partner.

Blake and Yang had begun relatively close to them but had moved over time, and as Weiss panned around for them to regard their progress she found that they were gone. She turned her head back down, assuming they were off in the forest somewhere, more than likely engaging in some sort of promiscuous activity.

And so, she was left staring at the hunk of junk Crescent Rose on the ground between her and Ruby. Though, she caught herself rescinding that remark about the weapon. 

_‘While it’s appearance may not make it look like an effective weapon, I’ll be the first to admit that it is dangerously efficient at what it was designed to do. And it was expertly designed at that,’_ she remarked as she looked up at its creator.

Ruby’s brow was intensely furrowed, arching down to peer at her other ‘sweetheart’ at what looked like a visibly painful angle.

“Hrmm...” She thoughtfully muttered. Weiss could sense the gears turning in her head, chasing down ideas and playing scenarios in her mind, none of which seemed to fancy her.

“Sure you could coat the blade in ice, but would that really do anything?”

“If it did I would have begun using that on Myrtenaster long ago.”

“Maybe..." Ruby gasped and straightened back up, clapping her hands together. “You could coat the bullets in ice! Think about it Weiss, you could use your Semblance to make Crescent Rose’s shells explode into, like, shards of ice, or something!”

“The benefit of this being... What, exactly?”

“Well... I don’t know, really. It’s kind of the same thing as freezing the blade instead, isn’t it?” Ruby dejectedly asked.

“Well, there’s no sense in not trying it out,” Weiss remarked as she got to her feet with Myrtenaster equipped. “What are we aiming at?”

Ruby grinned and stood up alongside her, surveying the landscape around them.

“How about that big tree over there?”

“Okay, and what is it we’re looking for by testing this?”

“I guess we’ll find out, huh?” Ruby kneeled with Crescent Rose’s blade dug into the ground in front of her, taking aim at their timbered test subject.

“Alright Weiss! Ready when you are!”

Weiss directed her blade at the the tree and created a Glyph in front of Crescent Rose. Once stabilizing it, she informed Ruby that it she was clear for firing. Ruby pulled the trigger and quickly leaned away to watch the enchanted bullet as it flew, excited to watch the effect it would have upon their hapless victim.

The shot pierced through the tree, like any other, and... nothing else. It still stood, with no frost or ice now coating its bark but only a small hole pierced through it.

“Um... that was... boring.”

“The bullet really _bore_ through that tree, however.”

“Oh, not now Weiss, we really need to figure this out!”

Weiss scoffed and turned to frown at Ruby. “Sorry that I’m trying to lighten the mood! I’ll just leave all the puns to your sister then.”

Suddenly an enormous boom resounded in the distance, followed quickly by wild hoots of joy from what sounded like the forest. Moments later Yang appeared barreling toward them from the brush with an impossibly wide grin on her face. Blake calmly emerged and began trekking behind her soon after, not looking as pleased as her partner. ‘Mildly annoyed’ seemed more appropriate, Weiss thought.

Yang skidded to a stop in front of her teammates and cheered, “We’re geniuses! Me and Blake are the best set of partners around!”

“And speaking of your sister Ruby... What did you blow up this time?” Weiss dryly asked.

“Only the most enormous boulder you’ve ever seen!”

“I can verify,” Blake said as she approached.

Yang gleefully wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

“I hereby dub our attack, ‘Bumblebee!’ Because it really stings!”

Ruby noisily groaned behind all of them, prompting Weiss to whirl around and scowl at her.

“Oh, so you’ll allow that one? Why wasn’t mine acceptable?”

“Ooh, Weiss tried another pun? Let me hear it Schnee.”

In a dignified and defensive tone Weiss rattled off her tale. “Ruby shot through a tree, leaving a clean hole through it, and she said to me ‘that was boring,’ to which I replied ‘that bullet really _bore_ through the tree, however.’”

Yang shrugged her shoulders, which greatly angered Weiss. “Meh. The execution was a bit of a bore, if you ask me.”

“Why, I, why does every one of hers get a pass? Blake! Surely you’ll defend me on this!”

“Yang has a certain charm to hers. Maybe puns just aren’t your brand of comedy.”

“You too... Well at least I’m trying!” She pouted at Yang’s satisfied smirk, but the brawler soon lifted her head and peered past her at her sister.

“It looks like Ruby’s trying really hard to figure something out over there too.” 

Weiss turned back to Yang and sighed.

“She’s trying her hardest to come up with our own move, but I would imagine combining our weapons is a bit more difficult than yours considering all you have to do is punch something.”

“Well, good luck with that. While you two figure that out me and Blakey are gonna go test out another technique we thought of, if you know what I mean.”

“I cannot believe you two,” Weiss muttered as she turned away, disappointed with their seemingly constant private practices.

“What? It was Blake’s ide- Oof!”

Blake silenced her with a swift jab to the ribs, avoiding Weiss’ disapproving leer as she dragged Yang away.

Weiss sighed and turned to face her own girlfriend, who had returned to that crouching position in front of her weapon.

“Covering a bullet in ice only makes it a bullet covered in ice, which does nothing, so is there any way we can make ice _explode_ from the bullet?”

“Well... perhaps. I’m able to use these Dust-enhanced wisps,” Weiss said as she swung Myrtenaster downwards and a thin beam of light followed it and onto the ground, freezing a little patch of grass. “And they follow whatever path I direct them in. They have been evaded before, but with a rifle as powerful as that and an aim as precise as yours, I doubt anyone could escape it. Of course, this relies on momentum alone from another source being enough to propel them.”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Ruby eagerly replied as she assumed her previous position again. Weiss formed another Glyph, this time using it to summon four of her balls of ice around the barrel of Crescent Rose.

“Let’s see if this does anything useful,” Weiss muttered giving a thumbs up to Ruby.

“I have a good feeling about this one!” With that, she pulled the trigger and again watched, a huge grin blooming when several fragments of ice ruptured on the surface of the tree.

Ruby leapt up and into Weiss’ arms, staggering the older girl backwards. A squeal was followed by Ruby’s giggling and she exclaimed, “Oh that was so AWESOME! We did it Weiss!”

“We did something. It didn’t manage to cut down the tree, but I can see it slowing down the enemy provided we have the time to coordinate it.”

Ruby backed away from Weiss with a furrowed brow.

“Oh, what are we going to name it?”

“Name what?”

“The technique!” 

“Do we have to name it?” Weiss incredulously asked.

“Blake and Yang named theirs so we have to name ours! Otherwise theirs will be cooler, and after what we just did that can’t be true at all!”

“It was very _cool_ , wasn’t it?”

Ruby’s grin collapsed into a disapproving frown.

“Alright, fine. I give up on the jokes. But you don’t know that theirs is cooler than ours Ruby, we haven’t even seen it yet.”

“But they blew up a huge boulder! It has to be cool! Ooh, what about, ‘White Rose?’”

Weiss scoffed. Ruby hadn’t even heard what she just said.

“Of course not,” she replied with a frown, regretting the way that Ruby flinched immediately after.

“Sorry, I didn’t intend for it to come out so dismissively. White Rose simply doesn’t sound like something to pridefully shout in a battle. They’ll think we’re going to throw roses at our enemies, and that doesn’t sound very deadly. Perhaps... ‘Ice Flower?’” She suggested, hoping that that answer would satisfy her leader.

It seemed though that her childlike tendencies still refused to wear away.

“But White Rose sounds so much cuter! And cooler! And it’s supposed to represent, you know, us!”

“I know Ruby, but think about the nature of the attack. We’re quite literally creating ice flowers. Besides, you are a flower according to your name, not to mention your outlandish ability to create them out of thin air, and I create ice.”

“More specifically though, I am a _Rose_ , so how about we call it Ice Rose? Because it sounds like Weiss Rose? Which I really hope you’ll change your name to when we get married!”

Weiss tried her hardest to resist a smile, but Ruby’s gleeful grin and enthusiasm quickly wore down her defenses.

“That’s a very endearing thought Ruby,” she admitted as she took her hand, “but that’s still a long way away. We’re only just beginning our second year at Beacon.”

“Our second year _together_ , at Beacon! And besides, it’s going to come eventually, right?”

“I guess that is true. Someday when we’re all in a better position for it.”

“You mean when your father won’t have something to say about it?” Ruby warily uttered this to Weiss, hoping she didn’t come off as spiteful.

“Something like that. I’ll tell you what though, Ruby Rose,” Weiss said taking her hands and pulling her and her sparkling silver eyes close. “Promise me that you’ll pull this motley team of ours through all four years of Beacon, and when we graduate I promise to marry you if we haven’t already.”

“You’re on Weiss! Easily doable if I have you as my trusty teammate!” Ruby happily replied, again leaping into her arms.

Weiss didn’t push her away this time, but pulled her closer and tighter into the hug.

“By the way Ruby, that was a beautiful name.”

“What? White Rose? I dunno, Ice Flower is cool too, I mean if you wanna use it Weiss I-”

“No, I meant Weiss Rose.”

Ruby was briefly silent, processing what Weiss had meant, and soon squealed and smooched her for a long and lovely length of time, hands clasping around her back.

“You dolt.”

“ _Your_ dolt.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS JESTEREIR FOR THAT ONE LINE
> 
> inb4 the one rock that Yang broke was what allowed Kevin to break free.
> 
> I was torn between calling this ‘Labels of Love’ as a play on labors of love but I went with this one. Too fitting to pass up.
> 
> So sorry I’ve been lacking in White Rose stuff lately, I’m trying to think of more! Volume 3 of RWBY just got too real too dark too fast, all my ideas became negative and focused on the Bumbleby and Adam dynamic. Not only that, but since Bumbleby has become 95% canon suddenly it became much easier to write. BUT, now that the Volume is over I plan to get back into the normal fluff I usually do (or try to do) and more White Rose now that I’m not worrying about Bumbleby as much, but the ideas are coming in slow.
> 
> And there’s the usual, the how-did-I-do? and all. If you’d like to point out anything I could have done better on, suggestions, whatever, how your day is going, what you ate for lunch, y’know. Comment if you can teach me something that my dumb head refuses to learn.
> 
> Also, a strong salute to the CReWBY for the FANTASTIC Volume Three and its conclusion today! I hope your day does go well, as well as your lunch if you haven’t had it already! Have a wonderful Valentine’s Day all you wonderful people who read this. Or, if you’re like me today, just have a wonderful day everyone. Thanks for reading!


End file.
